Bankruptcy Arc
The Bankruptcy Arc is the seventeenth arc in the series and the sixth arc in the Yami/YOMI Saga. Plot *A Long Awaited Rematch The arc begins in Ryouzanpaku dojo as Kenichi Shirahama is training by Kensei Ma correcting his movements. Apachai congratulated Kenichi for beating Radin Tidat Jihan, but Akisame Kōetsuji, Kensei, and Shio Sakaki told Kenichi that he just got lucky with the snow conditions. Suddenly, Honoka Shirahama asked the Ryouzanpaku masters who is the strongest. Kenichi thought they would have a brutal battle, but they only decided by silly games or contests. The master soon comes in and takes Kenichi and Honoka outside. At school, Miu Fūrinji calmed Kenichi down by saying the masters swore that they wouldn’t do any internal fighting. Miu then told Kenichi that even a strong person can be defeated by a weaker person if he/she lets their guard down. On their way back to the dojo, Kenichi and Miu ran into Shinnosuke Tsuji and his two men and wanted to challenge Kenichi to a fight. Kenichi thought it was pointless until Tsuji knows about strength ever since he got back from the mountains. Kenichi accepts Tsuji’s challenge and went to Ryouzanpaku dojo to do it. Back at the dojo, everyone there was cheering on for the battle to begin. Tsuji starts off by using flash steps to move very fast. Akisame recognized Tsuji’s movement as the Koppou Fighting Style. Kenichi blocked and dodged a few of Tsuji’s attacks and connected with a punch, but it was shallow. Kenichi wanted to end the match, but Tsuji said to Kenichi that his clumsy attacks will never defeat him. Kenichi was distracted a few times when Shigure Kousaka agreed with Tsuji and Miu saying dinner was almost ready. Kenichi asked Akisame to stop the fight, but Akisame let the match continue then Tsuji knocked out Kenichi when he got distracted with a Tooshi attack. Kenichi soon woke up with Tsuji telling the Ryouzanpaku masters about his master. Tsuji thought that he is now the strongest and ran off without wanting to Kenichi ever again. *Teaching Children One day, Sakaki came back to the dojo after losing at slot machines. Suddenly he saw some children when he opened the gate. Kenichi explained to Sakaki that yesterday he thought Miu was still sad about what happened to her mother, but she said that Ryouzanpaku was bankrupt. Haruo Niijima came and decided to let some children experience fighting for profit. While Kensei Ma was doing his acupuncture in the Chinese District and the elder was away, the other masters were teaching the children. The children easily got along with Apachai and mimicked Akisame’s face when walking. Sakaki had trouble getting along with the students, so with “help” from Miu, Sakaki managed to teach the kids. The next day, Miu was making a meal when suddenly daydreamed about her mother before she died from a battle. Sakaki was still having trouble teaching unlike Akisame and Apachai until Miu’s inspired a girl to fight to protect her mother by showing off a punch. A week later, Ryouzanpaku said goodbye to the tiny students. Miu suddenly remembered why she was shaky while she was at the mountains and had to get over them herself. A few days later, Ryouzanpaku got letters about how the children are doing great after their training. Miu thought Ryouzanpaku would be good for the month until she had to give Nijima his share. *All or Nothing Bet at the Underground Arena One morning, Akisame had Kenichi do his running exercise in a much harder way. Suddenly, they were approached from behind by James Shiba riding on a running Ikki Takeda. The masters insulted each other’s moustaches and had their disciples run faster like it was a race. Akisame was about to win until Shiba shot a pebble at Kenichi’s feet to stop them. Shiba showed off the money and gold he got by his wins from Takeda’s fights in the Underground Duel Arena. At Ryouzanpaku, the dojo is still in the red with the clinic not busy right now and Sakaki not getting any jobs for a while. Kenichi suggested going to the Duel Arena he heard from Shiba to Sakaki (only out of curiosity). Sakaki took Kenichi (who’s tied up) to the Underground Arena on motorcycle with Apachai following from behind. At the Underground Duel Arena, everyone was scared when they thought Sakaki and Apachai would be fighting. But, Sakaki told the boss that Kenichi would be the only one of them fighting inside a cage. Suddenly, they saw a female masked fighter defeating some people. She attracted a lot of attention and loved it when someone was taken pictures of her. Suddenly, a berserker attacked her with a cheap shot without any warning made. The berserker pinned down the female masked fighter until she kicked him on the side and attacked from the pole with a Pro-Wrestling move. Sakaki recognized the fighting style she used was Lucha Libre. In another ring, Kenichi was pitted against Muscle Richard III in a match without rules (for more money). The bets for Kenichi winning were 600 to 1. Sakaki got rid of the rules, since he believes Kenichi will do more damage without gloves. Kenichi had to dodge Richard’s attack, because he was intimidated by his size until Kenichi used Mubyoshi for a one-hit knockout. Back at the mystery girl’s ring, the masked girl was surprised when she looked at the ring Kenichi’s in. She was then jealous that Kenichi was getting more attention than her and left the ring after 14 of her fights to see him. Back at Kenichi’s ring, Sakaki put Kenichi in another match. He was almost hit by Azumaya, a fighter that uses drum sticks to beat his opponent. The bets for Kenichi winning were changed to 300 to 1. Kenichi defeated the drummer with three consecutive punches. Kenichi then fought so many fighters that master level fighters wanted to have a shot against him. The female masked fighter jumped in the ring to fight Kenichi only to see him taken away by his masters. The female fighter had everyone want Kenichi to fight her, but Sakaki used his ki to knock almost everyone out. Her brother came and showed her Kenichi’s picture telling her that he is Ryouzanpaku’s Strongest Disciple. She described Kenichi as a beautiful, but fragile ceramic ware and her brother and herself (the Stanley Siblings) as diamonds that will crush him. Outside; Kenichi, Sakaki, and Apachai were glad Kenichi won them all that money and had to keep it a secret from Akisame. But, Sakaki told Kenichi that he has yet to realize the true meaning of victory and defeat. Major Fights Story Notes *Two members of YOMI revealed themselves as the Stanley Siblings. References Navigation Category:Story arcs